Excuse Me, I'm Sorry- My Mistake
by Siakeruu Arrisorra
Summary: Japan sees something that he probably wasn't supposed to. There's a hint of citrus flavor if you know what I mean. But it's not like that! I promise! Set in times of WW2. Oneshot. GerIta if you have a certain mindset. Rated T because of dialogue, and Japan's mind, and my paranoia.


Japan carried a cup of steaming green tea in both hands as he walked back to his room.

Well, technically it wasn't his room, it was Germany's. But he stayed in Germany's house so often these days, it felt like a second home. Italy was also 'living' with Germany, as were a few others- Austria, for example. It was more convenient during these times of war, and much faster when they needed to consult with each other.

Japan sipped from his tea, feeling warmth hit his stomach, soothing it. He really shouldn't have eaten all that food at lunch earlier, but it had looked so inviting, and smelled so good as well… Italy's cooking was somewhat addicting, and now Japan had a stomachache. It was nice that Germany had green tea in his house.

The moon cast slim silver beams of light across the hallway. Part of his room's doorknob was lit up as well. He headed straight for it, being quiet so as not to disturb Germany and possibly Italy [whose rooms were right across the hall].

But it ended up that they were the ones to disturb him.

A small squeal- Italy's panicked cry- rang out, followed by a thump. "I can't do it!"

Germany answered quite loudly- so loudly that in fact Japan heard through the door. "We went over this in the morning, Italia! And last night as well! Are you not able to do it now? I seem to recall you did it quite well last night."

Japan twitched.

There was another thump- the sound of skin slapping tile. "I can't! Besides, it's too big! I don't think it'll fit! Or get out, either!"

"It fit perfectly fine the other times. Hold still!"

"Yaagh! I wasn't ready!"

Yet again there was a thump.

Japan reached first for his katana, intending to break down the door to see this. Then he realized that breaking down the door might not be a good idea. He could open the door quietly, and maybe take pictures… Even tape something… His hand went for his camera.

It wasn't hanging around his neck [why would he have his camera at this time?], but in his room, waiting on his desk. He could picture it now, the black-silver box with its polished lens...

No. He was probably mistaken. Surely they were talking about… something else. Surely they were having a casual conversation. [About what else? _that _part of his mind screamed.] Surely he was mistaken.

He couldn't help but listen just a bit longer, half of him yearning for the camera, the scene that undoubtedly awaited him. The other half wanted nothing more than to simply return to his room or perhaps the kitchen and finish his tea.

He needed confirmation, though. He kept listening.

Italy cried out again: "It's too wet! I don't like it!"

Germany's reply sounded somewhat angry. "Italia, you need to learn how to do this. I do it myself every day. If we're to be successful, you must know how!"

There was a fourth thump.

Japan's decision was made for him.

Stealthily he opened the door to his room, setting down his cup of tea, stomachache forgotten. He picked up his camera and padded silently across the hall.

He opened the door to Germany's room quietly. To his surprise, it was unlocked and there was nobody inside. He checked Italy's room. Nothing.  
Then he remembered that there was a bathroom in between their rooms. And there was a strip of light under its door, confirming someone's presence inside. Most likely, two people inside.

He placed his hand on the knob, listening to other bits of conversation.

Italy: "I… Aah! No! You already tried that position! It didn't work!"

Germany: "Keep still!"

A grunt.

Italy: "Ow ow ow…"

Germany: "Italia, how are you going to succeed if you can't even-"

Japan opened the door quietly and raised his camera.

Through the lens he saw Italy sitting on the counter, legs banging on the cabinet below. Germany held something small, curved and light blue on his right fingertip. It quivered a bit as he finished his sentence- "-put in your own contacts?"

Germany set the contact down in a lens case as he turned to face Japan. "Glad to see you- why do you have a camera?- could you help get Italy's contacts in?"

* * *

A/N: Haha~ That's an interesting scene, don't you think? You might want to read it again after you finish it, just to get the meaning behind the other dialogue. Hope you liked it, especially if you've read my other story- not everything I write is depressing, as one of my friends seems to think. Was it convincing? Say something in the reviews, please!


End file.
